oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Observatory Quest
Details Crafting *The ability to defeat a level 42 monster. |items = *3 planks of wood (can be found at Port Khazard) *A bronze bar (Tin and copper rocks can be found north of the Observatory or just south of Port Khazard.) *Molten glass (Soda ash and buckets of sand can be bought from charter traders in Port Khazard and made into molten glass in East Ardougne.) Recommended: *Antipoison (A 1-dose Superantipoison spawns in a house next to the entrance to the Observatory Dungeon.) *Some food *A ring of dueling to get to the Observatory *Energy potions |kills = Goblin guard (level 42) (Optional - can simply be trapped behind a column) }} Getting started ''Items required: None.'' .]] Firstly, speak with the Observatory professor, located in the Reception Room of the Observatory (near the Observatory town). Ask if you can look through the telescope, and he says that it's broken. He tells you that a family of goblins has tampered with the telescope, so ask if you can help. He says that he needs some wood for the tripod, bronze for the tube, and glass for a new lens. :Note: Make sure to talk to the professor three times and give him the molten glass, bronze bar and three planks before attempting to inspect the stove; otherwise, you will have to lure or kill the guard again for the key. Fixing the telescope ''Items required: 3 regular planks, a bronze bar, molten glass and combat equipment.'' ''Recommended: An antipoison potion.'' You can find the three planks needed to fix the telescope just north of the Barbarian Outpost, which is to the far north of Ardougne, or in Port Khazard, if you don't already have them with you. A bronze bar can be smithed by anyone, or you can buy one. A piece of molten glass can be made by using your Crafting skill. Once you have these three items, bring them back to the professor who will take them from you. He then says that he needs a mould so that he can make a new lens. (green).]] If you don't have Antipoison potions, you can pick up one Superantipoison at the spawn in the southeastern building. Now, go down the stairs to the east of the Reception Room to find the Observatory Dungeon (the room with the stairs is directly east of the start point). .]] Once down the stairs, you must find the goblin kitchen key, which is commonly found in the south-eastern most chest, although it can vary from person to person. Keep searching the chests (refer to the map) until you find the key. Sometimes, there may be a poisonous spider inside the chest in which case run away quickly or you may get poisoned. There is also a chest north-east of the stairs to the Observatory, which spawns infinite Antipoison(1) vials, which you can combine to make full vials. Consider using this moment to create yourself a stock for future use. Now that you've got the key, head all the way back to the kitchen gate that you may have passed (take the northeastern path from entrance), and "prod" the sleeping guard. He will wake up and attack you. You can either defeat him or get him stuck behind a wall. :Note: Getting him stuck behind a wall will allow you to go through the door. However, if you pass the goblin again, you will be attacked. Also, another goblin will spawn asleep. You can fight multiple goblins. Open the kitchen gate (you will use the key and discard it), and then inspect the goblin stove. You determine the goblins are cooking something foul in the lens mould. Dump out the stew and bring this back to the professor, who now says that he doesn't have a high enough Crafting level to make the lens for the telescope. He gives you the molten glass and the mould back, so just use the molten glass with the lens mould to craft him a new lens. Give it back to him, and he wants you to visit him in the Observatory. The Observatory .]] ''Items required: None.'' Climb back down the stairs into the maze. Now, instead of taking the south-east path, follow the north-west passage (past the kitchen) to find some stairs leading to the Observatory. A cutscene will play. After the cutscene ends, go up the stairs and talk to the professor, and then "view" the telescope to see a constellation. After closing the window, the professor should ask you which constellation you saw. The constellations are on wall charts in the main level of the Observatory. Identify your constellation, talk to the professor again, and you should get your reward in your backpack! Reward * Quest points * Crafting experience *Your item reward depends on what astrological sign you see when you look through the Telescope. It is also different for each person. You will get one of these: **A maple longbow **Weapon poison **3 Law runes **An amulet of defence **A black 2h sword **A 1-dose super strength potion **25 Water runes **3 Tuna **An uncut sapphire **875 Experience in Attack, Defence, Hitpoints, or Strength (random) *The Spirit of Scorpius will now give you a mould to make Unholy symbols, and he will bless them for you too. He can be found in the graveyard north of the Observatory. *Talk to the Observatory assistant after the quest and he will reward you with a jug of wine as well as tell you his and the professor's real name.